


Insert Destiel Name Here

by MoonFyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFyre/pseuds/MoonFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Gabriel, and Anna move to Kansas. Fluff ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing so please don't kill me, just give me tips and such to help me

Castiel Novak was new in Lawrence, Kansas. So when he walked in the small high school, everybody stared. Not that there was so little kids there, there was also the fact that he looked very strange. In Lawrence, almost all the guys were jocks, with few nerds to be seen. With Castiel's thick-framed glasses and books grasped in his hands, he was immediately labeled as a nerd.

It's not like he cared. He rather liked to be left alone, to his own devices, free to navigate the clustered crowds. He liked to be able to sit down and read a book, creating worlds of fantasy in his brain. To feel intelligent, able to do his own homework. It made him feel powerful.

But then there was his brother, Gabriel. He was the complete opposite. A light-headed little dork with a thing for candy. His new room, that he just moved into 3 days ago, already has a carpet of wrappers. It's Castiel's job to clean them up every Saturday.

Anyways, Castiel thought it would be like all the other schools he joined: sit in the front of class, doodling in his notebook while only half-listening to what the teacher says. Sitting with other nerds. But what he doesn't know is how his life is going to change, for the better.

_________________________

Dean walked in with his bag over his shoulders, next to his brother, Sam. "Well, Sam, see you after school. Remember, don't expect dad to be home in time, so go to Bobby's or a friends." Sam looked up and smiled. "I won't forget, Dean."

He was Dean Winchester, the most famous kid in the school. The star of the football team was one of his better titles. He hung out with all the right kids and said all the right things. Girls? No problem. He could flash his smile and all the girls in a 20 foot radius would run to his side

His weakness? His brother, Sam. Little Sammy, so carefree and innocent. Dean saw it as his duty to protect him from all the bad in the world.

And looking strong while he was dying inside.

Smiling back, Dean waved goodbye and headed to his first class, science. Since none of his friends were in that class, he sat in the front. Besides, he was actually good at it. Why sit in the back and fail one more class?

"Well class, why don't you get in your seats?" the teacher, Mr. Cellars, yelled. Dean scrambled to his seat, sitting back and kicking his feet out. The teacher only glared at him before clearing his throat.

"We have a new student today. Come on in, no need to be shy!" He called out the door, and a small boy with messy raven-colored hair and thick glasses walked in, a faint blush illuminating his face.

Dean leaned a bit forward, casting a small smile at the boy, who smiled back. "Well, Castiel Novak right? Tell us about yourself." the teacher said, making cas turn his head away.

In a quiet voice, the boy stated, "I'm Castiel and I like bees?" making the whole class laugh. Castiel lowered his head and the teacher sighed, seeming to think Castiel was another troublemaker.

"Sit down next to Dean. He can help you with anything you need help with, right?" and Dean nodded. 

When Castiel sat down and the teacher started teaching, Dean started whispering to Castiel. "Hey, do you need someone to show you around?" 

"If you could, that would be nice." he whispered back, and both boys settled down for the rest of class.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first class, Dean walked out of the slightly crowded room, his new friend trailing behind. "What class do you have next?" Dean asked over the sounds of teenagers scrambling to their next class.

Cas pulled out his schedule and flipped it over. "It says math with Ms. Carlsen." 

"No way man, me too! C'mon, let's go there and ask for the class off. None of my friends are in that class anyways so it's all good." Cas paled. What if he leaves me for his friends later?

They walked down the hallway to the class, peeking into it to see a middle-aged woman yelling at some kids from the last hour. Dean cleared his throat, making the woman turn her head and relax.

"Dean, what do you want?" she asked nicely, and Dean smiled. "Could I show the new kid around? I don't think he'd like to be late every day because he doesn't know where he's going."

"Have at it. Don't get in trouble and if anyone tells at you, send them to me." She winked and turned back to the other kids, who backed away from the once-again fuming teacher.

Dean turned to face Cas with a big smile and pulled him away from the class. "Well, we're free to wander the school for the rest of the day. Nobody messes with her." He winked at Cas. "Let's go to the library."

So the two new friends walked to the library, a homely place in the middle of school. While cas gaped at all the knowledge crammed into one place, Dean pulled him into the back corner.

"So Cas, where are you from?" the taller boy asked, making Cas blush a bit at the way his voice echoed through the library. It sounded so perfect, like the voice of God...

Snapping out of his reverie, the raven haired boy replied, his voice cracking uncharacteristically, "Maine. I'm from Maine. I came with my sister Anna and my brother, Gabriel."

Dean nodded and looked off towards the check out desk. "I was born here. I live with my dad, John and brother, Sammy." He turned his head to Cas and scrunched up his nose. "You and Sam would be really good friends, seeing that you're so goddamn smart."

Cas tilted his head questionably. "You are just as smart as me, Dean." 

"Yeah, but don't tell Sam. He would laugh at you." he shrugged. "I don't rub off as a genius, you know? I'm just the best football player around."

Cas saw the distress in Dean's eyes, and in a moment of panic, he threw his arms around his new friend.

Thrown off by the gesture, Dean asked Castiel what he was doing. The muffled reply was, "I am giving you a hug. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Cas."


End file.
